warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaining Trust/Allegiances
This is the allegiances for Gaining Trust, if you want to read the story, click the link. :) LeafClan Leader: Emberstar - orange tabby she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and amber eyes Deputy: Ravenwing - pitch-black tom Medicine Cat: Flowerfall - white she-cat with gray shapes like petals over her fur Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gustpaw - spike-furred white she-cat Warriors: Swiftleap - black-and-white tom Sorrelburr - gray-and-brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Mountainpaw Whitepetal - white she-cat Apprentice, Streampaw Ashdust - gray tabby tom with black flecks, and blue eyes Apprentice, Birchpaw Pricklegorse - spike-furred brown tabby tom Sharpsun - large ginger tom Hopefire - white she-cat with ginger-tipped fur ends Mistfur - blue-gray she-cat Mouseleaf - brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Shrewstep - dark brown tom with green eyes Shadefire - black she-cat with blue eyes Mudfoot - white tom with brown patches, and a black, twisted front right paw Apprentice, Flashpaw Windswift - sleek light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentices: Birchpaw - gray-and-white tabby tom Mountainpaw - spike-furred brown tabby tom with white fur-tips Streampaw - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Flashpaw - bright ginger tom with a white-tipped tail Queens: Featherdrift - silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Mottlefur's kits: Perchkit, Brindlekit, and Mottlekit Fallowbreeze - light brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Shrewstep's kits: Breezekit and Stepkit Kits: Perchkit - black tom with green eyes Brindlekit - silver tabby she-cat Mottlekit - thick-furred, black tom with white streaks, and icy blue eyes Breezekit - brown tabby tom Stepkit - dark brown she-cat with white paws and legs Elders: Quickbreeze - scarred pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes VineClan Leader: Fallingstar - light brown she-cat with ginger patches Deputy: Breezefur - black tom with tufted white ear tips Medicine Cat: Brownclaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown chest and paws Warriors: Shardthorn - golden tom with pitch-black patches Fernfire - dark gray tabby she-cat Squirrelheart - dark ginger she-cat Apprentice, Hollypaw Beechsand - pale ginger tom with very dark brown paws, tail-tip, ears, and chest Apprentices: Hollypaw - black, spike-furred she-cat with leaf-green eyes BranchClan Leader: Clawstar - small, long-furred white tom with very dark amber eyes Deputy: Jaysong - gray tabby tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Thornflight - light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown spine Medicine Cat Apprentice: Honeyshine - golden-furred she-cat Warriors: Seedgorse - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Rainsweptpaw Grassdew - brown tabby tom with green eyes Hawktalon - big, dark brown tabby tom Shellfur - thick-furred, dappled gray tom with blue eyes Shredshadow - scarred, light gray tom with patches of missing fur, and black ears Apprentices: Rainsweptpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Queens: Bumblebriar - dark ginger she-cat with black stripes, mother to Grassdew's kits: Flintkit and Fleetkit Kits: Flintkit - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Fleetkit - very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes StarClan Lakestream - gray she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan Mottlefur - black tom with white streaks, formerly of LeafClan Birdwind - black she-cat with green eyes, formerly of LeafClan Rubblefall - pale gray tom with darker gray patches, formerly of LeafClan Pebblefrost - black-and-silver tabby she-cat, formerly of LeafClan Lizardfoot - patch-furred brown tabby tom, formerly of LeafClan Thunderbirch - brown tabby tom with a fluffy, bright ginger tail, formerly of LeafClan Chevrilstar - dusty brown tabby she-cat, formerly of LeafClan Marshstar - scarred, gray-and-brown tabby tom, formerly of BranchClan ---- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Fighting For Worth Series Category:Allegiances for Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Allegiances for the Fighting For Worth Series